Dugeons and Dragons A wizard's tale
by Roy The Mage Of Flaming Light
Summary: This a story based of off me. Roy The Mage Of Flaming Light. Or Tmofl if you wish. It includs detailed descriptions of real characters going through real adventures with real events happening to them. It will also include detailed and I mean detailed descriptions of how magic works in the Advanced Dungeons and Dragons system. I Do not own DnD. But I do own my characters. please R


Dungeons & Dragons a Wizards Tale.

Hello this is my first story here. So I'm going to skip straight to the point and just say that this story is a story about an Advanced Dungeons and Dragons group. All of the main characters are real (well not real people but real characters.)

But while most of the main party will be main characters. The one this story will be most about is Roy Tmofl and his tower of the Arcane.

Roy Tmofl: 5th lvl Fighter/ 18th lvl Arch mage.

Age: 45

Lawful good

S: 12 HP: 60 AC: 4

I: 17

W: 11

D: 13

Con: 11

Chr: 10

Items: Staff of Roy: 25 charges. Can cast for 1 charge Fireball, Minor globe of invulnerability, Continual light, and Pyrotechnics.

Wand of Magic missiles: 100 charges

Cloak of protection + 3.

Ring of Feather falling.

Ring of protection + 3

+ 4 Dagger

+ 2 Dagger

This class will be especially fun today. Thought Roy as he approached his class in the court yard. They were learning a third level spell today. This was his most advanced class. They had apprentices from the ages of 15 all the way to their college lvl wizards who could be as old as 35. Yet as he approached his class they could have been as old as four. They were of course loud as always. Never organized and of course not preparing themselves mentally for the magic ahead.

"Class! Class! Attention Please!" He shouted above their roaring. " Are you wizards! Or just some mercenaries living for their next glass of ale!"

Then he turned to the walls smiled and shouted up. "No offense Gregory!"

Gregory who matched that description to a T but despite that Roy rather liked the man. Shouted down "No problem Mr. Roy! So long as you pay me you can say whatever you like!"

Roy turned back to his class. That was better they were loud but they always quieted down when he asked.

"Alright now that that's better." Does anyone know why I have given you all feathers?"

"Sir." Said Rarith.

"Go on." Responded Roy.

Rarith continued. " They are a material component for a feather fall spell sir." Then somewhat confused he said. "But sir that's a very low level spell. Almost apprentice lvl in fact."

" Correct, Correct, and Correct!. Said Roy happily. "Yet I cannot stress this enough. Material components are a very imprecise field of magic. We do not know much about them. But we do know some things. Such as most higher level spells require them. We also know that many natural magical things can be used to enhance the effects of spells. Such as the fireball spell. It uses bat guano, and bit of sulpher yes? But what if we added to the mix a red dragon scale? What would that do? Would it increase the potency? Or would it complete disrupt the delicate magical formula required?"

Most of the students seemed to have understood him so far. So he decided to move on to the more exciting element of this lesson.

Roy took out his own feather from one of his pouches. Then he begin to trace symbols of arcane power in the air. Lastly he concentrated on the weards seared into his brain from studying his spell book. When he spoke. His words resembled the power they invoked.

"Ehenith nearoth inenswin arak to devuldge." The spell was done with perfect precision.

His mind melded into the air about him. As did his body. He understood. He was part of it. He controlled it.

He lifted into the air above. He then sat there as if he was on a chair. With his staff laid across his lap.

"That's right class. We will be learning how to fly today." Said Roy with an evil smile upon his face.

Most of the class had looks of confusion on their faces. Yes this was what the feathers were for. But how could they cast the spell? They didn't even study it. Much less inscribe it into their spellbooks.

Roy quickly answered this. He pulled out a small sack that was large enough to fit his fist into.

"Quickly each of you take a scroll from this bag and become familiar with it." Roy said still smiling.

Each of the students drew out a scroll in perfect condition from the bag which was at least twice as long as the bag itself. There also happened to be around twelve students. (Magic bag of holding.)

They each unrolled their scrolls and mouthed the words on them. But were very careful not to say anything out loud lest they accidentally invoke the magic scribed within the parchment.

"Sir." Said Eogle (Pronounced. E. o. gle.) "If you were going to give us scrolls than why do we need the feathers."

Roy looked less sinisterly clever now and more overly innocent and child like.

"Well… I… Um… Well that's because I thought. That is to say I think that it is always best to learn" He inhaled deeply and scratched his chin. "With as many realistic elements

as possible." Finished Roy completely straight faced.

In truth one of his magic experiments had gotten out of hand last night and shattered almost all of his ink bottles. As it was he barely had enough to complete these scrolls and had to borrow some from one of the other professors.

Before anyone else could ask any more questions he turned around and cast a dispel magic spell. About a foot from him. What appeared was a giant thirty foot high. Ten foot in diameter. Tower. With a forty by forty foot platform on top of it.

"Built this last night!" Said Roy proudly as he slapped his huge stone construct. "Of course the most impressive part about this is the fact that I put all of your lunches up their.

Roy quieted down his class and their protests. "Now now! We will only be practicing

"Now who wants to go first!"

"I will sir." Said Laleon. (pronounced Lale. e. on.) An eager young apprentice.

"Very well go right on ahead." Said Roy. Who could barely suppress a treacherous smile.

Laleon stepped forward with a feather in hand and scroll rolled out. He began to invoke the words of power inscribed on the scroll. Unfortunately for him he may have pronounced devulge like devludge.

As a result. He was lifted in the air. But a bit too far. He launched far above the target. Which broke his concentration. Thus causing him to fall from 80 ft. above the air.

Roy however could no longer contain his laughter. As soon as his student lifted into the air he burst out with a short bark of merriment. He could not indulge in this for long however as he had to catch him with telekinesis.

"Noke krathe Earl El Reg Nethe Treth Xeal Vrom Withenmith!" He shouted as he traced the arcane symbols in the air.

Now just as he felt control over the air. So too he felt control over other things around him. His mind enhanced enough to be able to bear a physical weight.

So he gently slowed the decline of his apprentices fall. Until his feet lightly touched the ground.

"Well done indeed!" Stated Roy smiling. "Most people fly to the side. Tell you what. Since you were the first to go. I'll do you a favor."

His pupil looked up in worry as he was lifted off the ground and placed on top of the tower.

"You may eat!" Yelled Roy to the top of the tower.

"Thanks. But I don't know if I should right now!" His apprentice said as his hands clenched to his stomach.

"Alright who's next?" Roy said. Still smiling in anticipation for the events ahead.

Now people were a little more hesitant to try out this spell. But of course they being wizards. Could not resist forever. There were problems yes. Most people as Roy stated earlier fly to the sides. One unfortunate young man however. Was attempting the spell. And perhaps by simple mischance. Did it horribly wrong.

He just finished reading from the scroll in his hand when he felt it. A tugging in his gut. That as soon as it started it amplified. As a result his body shot into the ground with a loud THWACK! Putting a person shaped hole in the soft ground.

"Yikes!" Yelled Roy when he saw what happened. But just as soon as it started it stopped. For Roy whom had already been preparing this spell in case of such an instance cast a dispell magic on him.

"uhhhhh." The wizard lay there for a moment then raised his head off of the ground along with his torso and said.

"Professor. Permission to take a nap."

Well that was strange. And in probably no way healthy. "Erm. Yes sure. If you think that's a good idea."

Said Roy hesitantly.

The wizard simply rolled back down into his spot and lie there still but with normal breathing.

Roy looked at him for a moment with his mouth slightly ajar. Trying to decide what to do. Then after about 15 seconds. He turned to the rest of his class.

2 or 3 of his students actually made it up to the tower. Three or four more of them made it but they fell off. But seeing as how Roy was in a generous mood he placed them on the pillar anyway.

So around 7 people were on top of the tower and the other five had sustained only minor wounds.

"Alright. Class on the ground. Please go down to the church and ask for a cleric. Next class on the tower. Please eat you lunches!" said Roy happily as he lazily drifted up to join them.

"Oh and you." He pointed to two of his students. "Please take Mr. Thatcherson. Yes you two. To the church with you. Yes that's it. No no. Just dig him out a little. Yes just like that. Thank you."

So class. How do you enjoy the view. In truth it sucked. This tower was only about ten feet above the walls. And it had the central tower and the towers on the wall blocking their vision.

"It's terrible." They responded.

"Yes your right about that." Responded Roy as he took a good look around.

He frowned. Why did he choose this place exactly? Oh well. Food was near!

Him and his class dug in for about 15 minutes until they were done eating. Some of them even vomited over the side of tower.

"Well class. See you tomorrow." Said Roy as he stood up on the platform.

"Waite! How will we get down!" One of his students asked.

"No idea." Said Roy. Then smiling. "But I think that you will find if you hard enough there will always be a way."

With that he spread out his arms took a step back. Then fell screaming of the end of the platform. His hat which was blue with white stars on it flew in its own direction.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Roy his eyes wide. That wasn't supposed to be the edge!

In truth however Roy was able to clear his mind and cast a feather fall spell three feet before he hit the ground.

"That was close." Then he looked into the darkening sky and shouted.

"BUT GRAVITY AND NATURE ARE JUST NO MATCH FOR WIZARDS!"

Just then a lightning bolt hit three feet from where he was standing.

Roy jumped and instantly took off towards his tower only stopping his sprint to pick up his hat.

There his students stood laughing at their master. Until thy realized they were standing on top a thirty foot open platform with no Roof of any sort during a lightning storm. Then the rain hit.

If they had looked just inside a very large sandwich they would have found a bag of holding with enough feather fall spells to get them down safely. As it was the wind took their food away from them (Which included that sandwich.) and left them almost stranded at the top of the tower.

In truth had Roy told them about their lesson they all would have brought feather fall spells. But unfortunately for them only two had them. So on the count of three (Most praying to God that they would survive.) They all jumped.

Luckily for them. The two spells seemed to be able to bear their weight. Unluckily for them about four feet from the ground the spell broke. So they hit the floor with a definitive thud!.

They ran for the cover o the tower as most sane people would. Even the guards on the walls mostly took to their towers.

Yet there was still someone out in this storm. A Ranger actually. A man named Gilith Greenwood.

He approached the tower on foot his horse having been killed in a surprise attack from a group of Gnolls. None of them however lived to brag about surprising a ranger.

In his commanding voice he yelled out to the men controlling the gate house.

"I seek entry into the tower of the arcane! I am a friend of Roy's with dire news. Open the gates as quickly as you can!"

"Gilith Greenwood!" Is that you!" Shouted down Gregory already half smiling.

"Gregory you slobbering pile of filth open these gates!"

"Yes sir Mr. Greenwood! Anything for a retriever of the scepter!"

Gregory gave the thumbs up to the men controlling the gatehouse indicating that they should open the gates. But they also being Giliths friends did this very very slowly. In order for him to be kept out in the rain just a little while longer.

Gilith walked into the courtyard passed the barracks, the granary, the wells, and lastly the stables until he reached the tower. There he smote upon the gates with the hilt of his enchanted minitour horn dagger. This opened the gates instantly. The tower on the outside was only about 100 by 100feet. On the inside it as at least 200 by 200 ft. (Distance distortion spell with a permancy spell cast on it.)

There were stairs leading all through out the place. Which being that Roy's room was on the very tip top of the tower you would think that that meant a long walk. Nope.

Gilith went over to the first stair case he saw and then stopped.

He pulled out a good condition but used looking book and began to flip through the pages. Where was it. Yes there it is. Gilith reviewed that particular page for about five minutes until he put the book away.

His hands all of the sudden started to move as if he were a conductor commanding the world itself.

Then he said "Enect neothrelth." Which suddenly connected him to the mind of Roy.

It helped Gilith thought to himself if your friend was an arch mage. Then he said to Roy.

"Roy did the spell work? Can you hear me."

Meanwhile in Roy's chambers. He was mixing a couple of powders together very carefully when all of the sudden he heard Gilith's voice pop into his head.

"Bah!" Roy hollered at his being startled which was now the least of his worries. The green powder he was adding grain by grain to the red powder in a separate dish had now spilled completely into it. It fizzled, Sizzled, Grew, Then began to shudder.

Roy stared at his mistake in utter horror for about a second. Then saw what was happening to the powders. Oh no.

It's a good thing that almost everything in his laboratory was non flammable. For as soon as he could. He cast a teleport spell and left this…Thing to itself.

Gilith hearing no response for a good five seconds. Frowned and pulled out his spell book from his pouch again. He flipped through the pages muttering to himself.

"I always had trouble with that second word. But this time I could have swore I got it right!" He finished with a yell.

Then Roy whom had teleported exactly a foot from Gilith behind him said aloud.

"Now why on earth would Gilith need to contact me that bad."

Roy who was already preparing a return message spell was suddenly interrupted.

Gilith looked behind. "Roy." He said aloud with curiosity.

"Gilith!" Said Roy with his eyes closed and his mind in deep concentration.

"Your really getting good at this spell! It sounds like your right here with me! Now anyway where are you?"

Gilith stood still for a second. Just give him a second he thought to himself.

Roy continued. "Gilith! Gilith concentrate your breaking up! Gilith I can't hear you!"

Then Roy paused in thought for a moment. He opened his eyes and turned around to face his long time friend.

"Gilith…..How are you?" He said extending his arm.

Gilith looked at Roy straight faced for about a minute. Until finally he cracked.

"AHAHAHAHA!" He roared as he clutched his sides. Then when he was done he grasped forearms with his friend and said

"I have been better. But there is no time for that now." Mesalare The Slayer has dispatched a group of powerful undead to assault. Your tower of the arcane."

"This is grave news indeed. Thank you Gilith. I know you must have suffered much to gain this information."

"It was nothing Roy. But I must say. There was something that unsettled me." Gilith looked moderately concerned. This did not happen much. For Roy had seen Gilith stand his ground without flinching against a full grown ahnkeg before. (Ahnkeg being a giant 18 foot long ant with very large pincers that can spit acid.)

"What is it Gilith."

"They dispatched a new unit. I don't know what it was. But just like vampires, skelters (Skel ter z,) and zombiers (Zom buy erz,) It could use magic. And Roy. It was powerful. I feel I must also warn you that underneath him there was also dispatched a group of skelters. And one of zombiers." (skelters and Zombiers are undead skeletons and zombies with the ability to cast spells.)

"Thank you Gilith." said Roy. He knew what this meant. The magic users in any army were very valuable. Mesalare( a 29th lvl archlich) was sending all of his this way. Then that meant that he himself might come. For this tower posed a great threat to them. Powerful magic. And numerous enough so that it might even match his own if given enough time. It needed to be taken down. So it was going to be. This docile mood could however not be kept for long. As all of the sudden a loud BOOM! Shot throughout th castle waking up literally everybody.

Gilith who had drawn out his dagger( Which was really more of a short sword) Looked about ready to chop down the next thing he saw move.

Roy said with perhaps a hint of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"That… Would have been the powders."


End file.
